


For everyone else, I'll try

by gracerandomchatters



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardverse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child bride! America, Child! America, Child! Australia, Child! Canada, Child! New Zealand, Child! Sealand, Child! Wy, China falls apart by helping everyone else, China notices stuff, Dark! Germany, Deaf! Russia, Depressed! Russia, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ex-prostitute! North Italy, F/F, F/M, Gender neutral! New Zealand, Growing Up, I'd appreciate a beta, Magic! England, Magic! Hungary, Magic! North Italy, Manipulative! Germany, Mother! England, Mute! Japan, My poor sweeties, Not sexual or romantic though, Nyotalia, PTSD! Austria, Parent-Child Relationship, Prostitute! England, Russia is a sweetheart, Teenage! Russia, War! Austria, Why Did I Write This?, dark themes, my loves, not everything is as it seems, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerandomchatters/pseuds/gracerandomchatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chun-Yun is a fixer, she fixes the lives of those around her. As she looks back on everything she's done, she wonders if the world still needs the Jack of Spades. </p>
<p>A child king, a deflowered queen, five crying children, a naïve torturer, a lying warrior, a broken musician, an abused jack, a twisted ruler, and a girl who can't speak. Staying to help wasn't a bad choice after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For everyone else, I'll try

The lighter ones joys, the heavier ones burdens. Chun-Yan had to admit, it sounded better in her own language, but it was a phrase she’d heard echoed since she was a child, such a long time ago, and she’d never had reason to argue with it. With every good in her life a bad had appeared and vice versa so it always rang true, she’d always believed the universe balanced things out, kept the scales even, but Rose Kirkland had been slowly breaking down this childhood philosophy since the day they met.

A storm had been looming over the northern capital of the Kingdom of Spades, the aptly named ‘Capital’, for several days as Chun-Yan had walked with her siblings to the entrance of the city’s centrepiece, the palace of the deck of spades, led by a tall woman in a long, hooded robe walking quickly in front of them. Rain spilt from the sky in litres, thunder smashed itself through the landscape, bouncing on buildings and hills, and lightening danced to a quick beat through the inky black sky. Had it been any other day, or Chun-Yan been any other woman, she would never of tried making her way through this, let alone dragged her siblings with her, but she knew she must, the tattoo knew she must, fate knew she must, and who was she to deny fate his heavy handed attempt at control? The doors were swung open as she strode forward, her confidence dampened by the rain, and two figures stepped forward. The woman who’d been leading them stopped a few meters in front of the door and gave a short bow,  
“Your Royal Highnesses, King Amelia Jones and Queen Rose Kirkland of Spades, may I present to you, Jack Chun-Yan Wang of Spades.” 

She stepped forward and gave a deep curtsey before looking at the figures she’d seen. The shorter of the two was a child, not even ten in age, with plump cheeks and blonde curls, huge blue eyes that screamed innocence and playfulness, and a deep blue shirt and neat, knee height skirt. She had two star shaped bobby pins holding back her hair, her socks were rolled down scruffily, one black shoe was half off, and there was a small, gold crown on her hair that announced her King of this kingdom. She was it? She was ruler of this entire kingdom? She was who she was meant to protect and guide? Western nations were so confusing. Her gaze turned to the other figure, Rose, as she tried to judge her character. Her hair was the same blonde as Amelia’s, a blonde very rare in her home, but as straight as Sakura’s, and it was up in two pigtails, one on each side of her head, neat as you like, a tiara style silver crown holding her fringe from her eyes which were a pleasant spring green, though slightly obscured by a pair of glasses resting on her nose. She had a pretty face, though her eyebrows were monstrous to say the least, and her figure was quite pretty. She wore a dress similar to her husband’s shirt – gosh, it was odd to think someone so old was married to someone who had to be in her mid to late twenties – with the royal blue of spades, a cinched waist, a white apron type thing round her waist, clunky Mary Janes, white socks, and two white pockets over her bust, the left one bearing the mark of spades. Overall, she looked not unlike Amelia, if not for her neater appearance and horrific eyebrows. If they weren’t married, Chun-Yun would assume they were related.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chun-Yun.” Rose said, her voice clear and elegant,  
“The pleasure is all mine, aru.” She replied,  
“Thank you very much for taking her here, Julchen,” She must be talking about their guide, “But it’s rather bad weather outside, you must come on in.” They didn’t need to be told twice and all quickly poured into the warm, spacious corridor that led onto a grand hall where Chun-Yun presumed they ate feasts with important guests, “I must ask you, Miss Wang, who these people are who are accompanying you?”  
“They are my siblings, aru. I hope you know I can’t leave them.”  
“Ah, I understand, it is lovely to meet you all. Amelia, would you please lead Miss Chun-Yun’s siblings to the food hall? I must speak to her alone, if that’s okay?”  
“Sure thing, follow me everyone! I’m the heroine and the King so you have to do what I say so follow me!” Sakura and the others followed the bubbly little girl and Chun-Yun Rose until they reached a wooden door leading to a small, simple office. A tall stack of papers were in a box labelled ‘to do’ and an equally tall stack in the box marked ‘done’ leading Chun-Yun to wonder how much of her and Amelia’s intended work is given to Rose, quite possibly all of it. Rose drew a seat for her and she sat down, then Rose sat down in her seat and struck conversation,  
“I hear you’re from an abroad village, north east of Clubs, was it a nice place?”  
“Ai-ya, it was a lovely place, I’m sure you’d love the spices we sold, they were brilliant, aru.”  
“That sounds splendid Miss Chun-Yun, I’m just going to have to ask for something of you…” She nodded, compliant to a T, and Rose continued by saying, “I’m going to have to ask you to remove your dress.”   
“You what, aru? Ai-ya, you are meant to be a Queen, not a pervert, aru!”  
“Please calm down, we just need proof you are not lying, you see. I will ever not touch you without permission, I just need to check you are indeed the Jack of Spades.” Chun-Yun nodded, slightly embarrassed,  
“I see, aru… Sorry for such a rude accusation.” Rose nodded impatiently,   
“It’s fine but dinner will go cold if we don’t hurry up.” She quickly unbuttoned her qipao and slipped it over her head, taking her hat with it but thankfully not her buns. She was glad she’d not chosen a corset that covered her bust else it would be much more difficult to get out of, but this outfit meant it was a fairly simple task. She pulled down her vest slightly to reveal the tattoo. A simple black spade, outlined in royal blue, with a silver letter ‘J’. Rose looked pretty happy with the result and nodded happily. Chun-Yun redressed quickly and was led to the dining hall by the Queen. Once she may have been a quicker walker, but she was weary and tired so practically had to sprint to keep up with her,  
“Please, aru… *huff huff*… Rose, ai-ya! Hold up!” She felt her fingers brush the ladies arm momentarily and the woman seized up, stopping suddenly, “My lady?” Rose was definitely something else.


End file.
